


夏夜水中梦

by GalacticWalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWalker/pseuds/GalacticWalker
Summary: 穿越时空回到1945年的哈利，和阿不思的故事。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	夏夜水中梦

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：围观暗示。一方受到魔法刺激头脑混乱。  
> PS：缘起于基友的一个梦，我完善了后续

月亮被云遮住，微弱的光印在粼粼的湖面上，水花响动着，掩盖住了一些断断续续的奇异的声音。而水面上一个魔法阵，正发着柔和的光芒包裹着位于中心的两个人。  
“住手……”巫师声音沙哑地说，他深紫色的袍子已经被打湿，随着晃动的水波漂浮起落，被胡乱扯开的、被水润成半透明的衬衫勉强遮住了部分敞开的胸膛。  
伏在他身上的人顿住了，似乎清醒了过来，他迟疑着看向眼前人，魔法阵细细的光纹呼吸般明灭着，把一切映衬得如同梦境。  
“你知道我是谁，也知道这是哪里。”邓布利多的声音微弱但清晰，他脸色有些发红，神情却依然冷淡。身上的人剧烈颤抖了一下，几乎不能直视那双浅蓝色的、仿佛直透灵魂的眼睛，他的手微微发抖着，却难以自控地做出了行动……

某种奇异的力量带着罪恶般的漆黑涌上来，将光阻隔在世界之外。  
视线被遮蔽，一片黑暗中巫师感觉到灼热的亲吻落在唇上，所有未出口的斥责都被滞涩在这柔软的纠缠中，纠缠了一会儿后又沿着胸膛一路向下，将肌肤一寸寸点燃，而身下微凉的湖水又在提示着这一切的荒诞……  
巫师动了动，想用仅存的力量合拢双腿，却没能如愿以偿。他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，因为身体在发热，更因为某种无名的焦灼——纽蒙迦德就在不远处

当小腹裸露在空气中时，巫师终于难以抑制地喘息出声，虔诚又迷恋的吻落到那片几乎不曾被人触碰的肌肤，像正在膜拜神灵的信徒。他的后腰被扶住托起，某个脆弱的器官落入了对方温暖的掌心——“不！”  
年轻人愣了一下，笨拙地抚摸着掌下紧绷的肌肤，试图带来些许安抚，却反而加剧了现状。“别碰那里。”巫师的声音似乎不容置疑。他的命令终于有了效果，对方放过了那个地方。可是随后他却感觉到膝盖暴露在了外面。  
“停下……”潮湿的气息氤氲在鼻下，湖水慢慢侵入进身体，微凉的水流夹杂着某些声音，带来奇异的寒流与热潮，手在瞬间下意识攥紧，“出去！”  
但他随即感到手掌被人抬起，蜷缩的手指被慢慢掰开，一种湿润柔软的触感自掌心袭来，宛如电流般直奔心脏，酥麻软痒也随之而来，跟着血液走遍了四肢百骸。  
“够……了……”热流爬上脸颊，他忍不住再次出声制止，可这难耐的折磨却并未停止，反而加上了几分急切的撩拨，从掌心到指根，这让人发软的舔舐吮吻像是在安抚他紧张的情绪，又仿佛要把他带入另一个深渊。

此时身下的困扰也愈发难以忽略，湖水伴随它一点点深入，似乎在摸索什么。他下意识收紧了身体想排斥不适的感觉，却只能拖延时间。在某处被不经意触碰后，巫师冷淡的表情终于起了变化，电流般的战栗扩散开来席卷了全身。像是发现了他的异样一般，那根恼人的手指带着某种好奇在这里逡巡着。  
“啊……”这刺激让他呻吟出声，酥麻感越来越强，带着令人难耐的酸胀，而右手手指被含吮亲吻，更让他愈发焦灼不安。

见斥责转为了呻吟，身上的人更加迟疑，出于年轻人的好奇，他犹豫着用食指画了个圈儿，再施力按下去，而身下躯体传来的剧烈颤抖，仿若沉默的诉说。“你喜欢？”他忍不住追问道。  
……没什么比这更难堪的了，巫师侧过头，即使双眼被绸带遮盖，他依然本能地想避开眼前这一切。  
见他沉默，灼烧般的急切再次袭上心头，年轻的巫师忍不住俯下身，轻轻舔过他耳垂的边缘，手上也不由自主地用了力。  
“……唔。”巫师耳尖发红，他已经许久没和人如此亲昵过，这亲昵让他身体发软，呻吟不受控制地从唇边逸出。可耳边那温痒的触感并未因此消失，反而受到了鼓舞一般，将那柔软的耳垂全部包裹起来，再用牙齿小心翼翼地研磨。巫师的喘息声更重了，隐秘的火焰沿着尾椎一路向上，与耳畔的热源相汇合，几乎要灼烧全身。

更多的异物感侵入进来，巫师忍不住绷紧了身体，然而有了方才的经验，这次对方直接来到某处，让一切继续升温。这刺激太大，他条件反射地支起肩膀，再次想用所剩无几的力量来摆脱这一切，可右肩立刻被紧紧按住，年轻人沙哑的声音再度响起：“别再……刺激我了……我已经……”  
“现在停下还来得及。”巫师声音微弱地说，“你我都知道这毫无意义。”  
身上的人顿住了，按住他肩膀的手也开始发抖，似乎在做着某种激烈的挣扎。察觉到桎梏放松了一些，巫师稍稍松了口气，但体内的异物感依然提醒着尴尬的现状，“现在出去，我不怪你。”  
手指颤抖着，最终缓慢地抽离开来，异物感完全消失后，巫师紧皱的眉头终于舒展开来，他放平了声音：“立刻离开这里，纽蒙迦德守卫三小时经过一次……”话未说完就被肩膀上陡然增大的力道截断在空气中。

“你……唔……”他的话被堵塞在喉咙里，这次唇齿相接比方才要急切得多，充斥着焦躁不安的情绪，同时他感到某个挺硬的东西正隔着布料蹭着自己最隐秘的部位，这实在尴尬极了……  
在彼此之间的空气越来越稀薄后，身上的人终于暂停了这个错乱的吻，巫师平复着近乎紊乱的气息，却察觉到某个近乎灼热的东西抵在了下面，却再没了衣物来阻隔。

“……不……”他想制止，可那东西却开始进入，缓慢却不可阻挡。  
“……”身体被外力一寸寸打开，柔软紧窒的里内敏感地裹住入侵者，不情愿被迫与之发生摩擦。痛楚与酸胀一起传来，巫师下意识抽着气，眉头紧皱成一团，一个柔软的吻落在眉间，嘴唇磨蹭着他的眉心，似是想帮他缓解痛苦。汗珠顺着额头留下，打湿了遮住眼睛的带子，巫师眨了眨眼睛，生理性的盐水从眼角流出，又被布料吸走。

他的抵触显然也让入侵者并不好受，于是那异物浅浅抽离，再用力顶入，每回都比上次更深入一些。面对这种狡猾的攻势，邓布利多沉默以对，只偶尔发出一两声鼻音。  
当足够适应的时候，快感渐渐代替了疼痛，每一次摩擦都让他体内某处产生酥麻的快意，引得身体条件反射地裹住那物。  
身上的人受到了鼓舞，在施力的同时俯身衔住了那湿漉漉的乳尖，巫师痉挛似的动了动，咬住嘴唇一言不发，脚趾却不受控制地蜷缩起来。  
夏夜的风温柔拂过，湖水涌上来裹住身下之人的身体，年轻人小心含住那颗小小的果实，先用舌尖拨弄着尖端，再用牙齿轻轻研磨，那人的呼吸明显越来越快，某个东西支了起来抵在对方小腹上，黏腻的液体缓缓流出来，留下一串透明的痕迹。  
这时他左腿被抬起支在对方的肩膀上，里内被牵动得骤然收紧，在他喘息未定之时，那根东西又抵住了最敏感的地方研磨起来。  
这回巫师的身体开始发抖了，入侵者的动作比刚才强硬了许多，年轻人的心思急切，方才的温存已经耗尽了他所有的耐心，他朝思暮想的人正在眼前，被古老的魔法束缚着，以柔顺无助的姿态向自己敞开身体，这一幕让他体内仿佛有一股焦灼的火在燃烧，哪怕是湖水也无法浇灭，而唯一的良药就在那人的体内，呼唤着他与他融为一体⋯⋯  
他俯下身，把犹疑不决的谨慎驱赶出去，把渴慕的吻印在眼前人精巧突出的锁骨上，纤细的脖颈绷直了更显修长，衬着紧绷的下颚，仿佛受难的姿态让他忍不住在深深进入的同时吻上那两片微张的唇，将所有的渴望付诸于唇齿相依的交缠。而巫师的味道是甜的，九分甜蜜配上一分清冽，比蜂蜜酒凛冽，比苏打水甜美，年轻人一边动作着一边捧起巫师的脸，深深吮吸着他的甘美，直到双方气息不稳时才放开。  
而这时他感觉到包裹着自己的那个地方渐渐收紧到极致又放松下来，小腹上也多了一股微凉的黏腻感，巫师紧绷的身体也随之放松下来，喘息声里带上了一分软弱。这让年轻人忍不住把巫师的右腿也支在肩膀上，深重快速地进出起来。  
红发的巫师发出一声惊呼，发泄过的身体却更加无力抵抗，他已经很多年没有情事，此刻的反应竟然像是初尝禁果一样青涩。但这里不是戈德里克山谷，这里是纽蒙迦德。想起那座高塔，巫师涣散的精神终于振奋了一些，他忍着一波波上涌的快感，将仅存的力量汇集到右手，做出一个复杂的手势，试图将眼前的人击昏。  
然而就在无声咒即将释放的前一刻，古老的魔力如同看不见的绳索一般缠住巫师的手腕，把巫师的手拉回水面上的魔法阵紧紧束缚了起来，又随即抽走了他刚刚汇聚起来的力量。  
而下一刻体内那异物恰好冲撞到了最敏感的地方，失去了所有力量的巫师再也无法忍耐，变了调的呻吟从唇边溢出，又被缠绵的风带走，随着一丝逸散的魔力飘向纽蒙迦德的塔顶。

而魔法阵中心的两人依然水乳交融，年轻人小心翼翼地抚摸着眼前人的身体，微凉柔软的白皙肌肤轻轻起伏着，吸引人在上面留下印记。  
“别⋯⋯”下半身潮水一样的快感让巫师几乎失去理智，而轻柔的触感从锁骨一路往下燃起快感的火苗。火焰在他胸前打转，引起一阵战栗，点燃了胸膛又来到小腹、烧到耻骨，让他下腹内熄灭不久的热源再次燃烧了起来。  
当抚摸来到大腿根部时，年轻人发现巫师的脸烧红了，也许除了半个世纪前的夏日，这么私密的地方再也不曾被任何人触碰过。青年像对待珍宝一样小心温柔地抚摸那片光洁的肌肤，看着上面泛起淡淡的红色，而再往下面那个平时绝不允许进入的地方，此时正吞吐着自己的器官，像天神把自己交给了人类。  
强烈的羞耻感和被冒犯的感觉交织在一起，让巫师断断续续呻吟着，他的魔力都被消减，身体也被古怪的魔法束缚，无力反抗身上人对自己为所欲为。但是股沟被触碰爱抚依然超过了他的底限，让他觉得再无隐私可言。更难以启齿的是，某个器官居然因此而更觉愉悦。  
极限再次来临时，巫师甚至连一根手指都无力动弹，他向后仰着头，滚动的喉结吸引身上人过来啃咬，甬道痉挛地收缩着，挤得入侵者也泄了出来。筋疲力尽的巫师根本无法阻止那股微凉的液体射入体内深处，他只感觉到双腿被放下身体被人拥入怀中，然后就在不断洒落的灼热亲吻下渐渐失去了意识⋯⋯  
年轻人拥抱着巫师，细心地为他拨开额前汗湿的头发。用鼻尖蹭蹭对方发红的鼻尖，又轻轻撬开他柔软的嘴唇，与他唇舌交融，所有日思夜想的微妙的难以言说的情绪都被付与其中。他们的身体依然接合在一起，像本是一体般默契。这个吻结束后，年轻人把头埋在巫师颈窝，深深吸了口气，熟悉的气息让他安心。随着古老的魔法阵光芒渐渐熄灭，年轻人觉得心头的火焰终于平息了下去，此时已经是深夜，风吹得人感觉到了凉意，而他混沌的头脑渐渐恢复了清明⋯⋯

用一个混淆咒搞定了旅馆老板弄到了房间后，哈利把阿不思抱进浴池里，后者依旧昏迷不醒。青年涨红了脸，小心翼翼地打开阿不思的双腿，手指伸进去，轻轻撑开里面——一股白色的液体渐渐流出来，在热水中慢慢散开，巫师蹙着眉，脸上泛起潮热的红晕。哈利忍着尴尬和愧悔，尽量轻柔地将那些罪恶的东西清洗殆尽。  
一切结束后，他为他穿上亚麻睡衣，把他放在床上，坐在床边注视着眼前人的睡颜。阿不思眉头微皱，仿佛坠入了一个恼人的梦境。一想到自己居然在头脑混乱下对最敬重的人做出了这种事，哈利就羞愧得简直想去自杀。  
当桌子上的油灯渐渐烧尽，哈利终于起身了，他挣扎很久，最终在巫师眉间印下一个轻柔而愧疚的吻，然后离开了旅店。

Fin

彩蛋：

疲惫不堪的阿不思睡了很久，直到他听见猫头鹰用爪子敲打窗户的声音，他挥了挥手打开窗户让猫头鹰飞进来，信封上的纹章显示它来自德国魔法部。  
邓布利多先生：  
今日黎明时纽蒙迦德塔顶突然发生爆炸，牢房被彻底损毁，守卫赶到时在现场发现了血迹，格林德沃下落不明。  
现在德国傲罗正在搜寻格林德沃，我们也在紧急通知欧洲其他魔法部，希望能尽快找到这名黑巫师，但是他魔力高强，我们希望得到您的协助。  
德国魔法部  
昨夜的记忆全部涌现出来，无法挣脱的魔法阵与神志混乱的年轻人、微凉的湖水和不远处的纽蒙迦德在眼前一一划过，让阿不思对现在的状况有了一个近乎荒谬的猜想——高塔上的那个人目睹了这一切。可是就连他自己也觉得这猜测过于匪夷所思……

哈利浑浑噩噩地游荡在人烟稀少的荒野上，他看到迎面有一个穿着灰黑色袍子的人跌跌撞撞地走过来，看样子似乎受了伤。哈利赶上前去，发现那人金发上落满了灰尘，额头上有一大块血痂，像是受到过重物撞击，这给他英俊的面孔打了不少折扣——看到他的脸以后哈利喉咙发紧，藏在袖子里的手捏住了魔杖：“格林德沃？”  
这位曾经让欧洲闻风丧胆的黑巫师终于停下脚步，他眉头紧皱着，冷酷的海蓝色眼睛里罕见地露出一丝疑惑和探寻：“原来我的名字是格林德沃？那么，你是谁？”

PS：对于HPAD的同人创作，个人喜欢挖掘的是奇异的期盼和欲言又止的仰慕等等这些微妙得不可言说的情绪，这一次算是一个很大胆的尝试，也是第一次写这一对儿的肉，角色把握起来比较吃力，OOC的地方不少，所以要谢谢大家的包涵_(:з」∠)_希望大家喜欢，祝姑娘们都开开心心Ｏ(≧3≦)Ｏ  
2017.3.12


End file.
